


Pack Bonding

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coyote Malia, Fluff, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: When he bent down out of sight he shifted to his full wolf form and sauntered out to sit before the group. Malia joined him a moment later as a coyote and the teens were all stunned silent for a moment."Whoa... That... Is awesome!" Mason said before grabbing Corey's hand and bringing him around to grab the discarded clothes on the ground."You didn't tell me they could do that." Hayden said as she tugged at Liam's hand, her eyes not leaving the wolf and coyote sitting before them."I forgot." Liam said with shrug and a smile before looking down at the two older Beta's again. "Sooo, what? Are we supposed to chase you or something?" He said, looking between Derek and Malia for an answer.Derek gave a short nod before barking at the two teens. Mason was already climbing behind the wheel of the silver SUV and backing it out of the space when he turned around. Sparing a glance at Malia, who was waiting patiently for him to take lead, he gave another bark before bolting down the trail.





	Pack Bonding

Derek was the first one to arrive at the Preserve. The air was a bit chilly, but he could easily ignore it as he stretched beside the SUV. Not long into his routine he heard the rumble of engines approaching. He wasn't surprised by the little silver car his cousin drove, he was, however, surprised to see a gold SUV driving close behind her with the rest of the pack and someone new in it.

Both vehicles came to park beside Derek's and everyone exited them quickly. Malia being the first to climb out, smiling over at Derek as she walked around to greet him with a hug. 

"Hey, you didn't tell me you were bringing someone else." Derek said, returning the hug and taking a moment to just enjoy the presence and scent he now associated with family.

"I thought Liam called you?" Malia said as she pulled away to give her cousin a look of confusion.

"No, he didn't." Derek said, turning to look at the group of teens standing a few feet away by the trunk of Malia's car. He knew Liam, Corey and Mason; saw them almost every day since he started working at the high school. But the short brunette with them was unfamiliar. She was standing with Liam, their hands locked together and a look of uncertainty on both their faces. "Liam, care to introduce us?"

Liam cleared his throat at that and stepped forward, bring the girl with him. "Yeah, sorry. This is Hayden. Scott told you about her. Her sister and her moved back this week and I thought since we're supposed to be doing this whole pack exercise thing that she should be here, since, ya'know, she's part of the pack." Liam rambled.

"Does Scott know you're back?" Derek asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he met the girls nervous brown gaze.

She nodded quickly. "I talked to him this morning. He said you're in charge while he's at college and told me you're not as scary as you look." She said with an almost shy smile.

Derek cracked a smile of his own at that. "He did, did he?" He said, looking over to his cousin who was smiling as well. "Well then, who's ready to go for a run?" He asked as he started to pull his jacket off.

The young teens all blinked in confusion at his actions.

"Why are you stripping?" Corey asked, eyes wide.

Derek chuckled at that, continuing to pull his shift off as he kicked his sneakers off as well. "Because, now that I'm not going to go easy on you." Derek explained.

Malia laughed as she realized what he was doing and started to strip as well. "No way! If you're going wolf then I'm going coyote." 

Mason looked back and forth between everyone like he was looking for answers. "Someone explain what's going on, please?"

"Grab our clothes and take the SUV to the lake, we'll meet you there. Oh, and Corey, you don't have to run with us if you don't want to. I know you don't have the same kind of endurance as a wolf." Derek said before stepping around the SUV to finish stripping. When he bent down out of sight he shifted to his full wolf form and sauntered out to sit before the group. Malia joined him a moment later as a coyote and the teens were all stunned silent for a moment.

"Whoa... That... Is awesome!" Mason said before grabbing Corey's hand and bringing him around to grab the discarded clothes on the ground.

"You didn't tell me they could do that." Hayden said as she tugged at Liam's hand, her eyes not leaving the wolf and coyote sitting before them.

"I forgot." Liam said with shrug and a smile before looking down at the two older Beta's again. "Sooo, what? Are we supposed to chase you or something?" He said, looking between Derek and Malia for an answer.

Derek gave a short nod before barking at the two teens. Mason was already climbing behind the wheel of the silver SUV and backing it out of the space when he turned around. Sparing a glance at Malia, who was waiting patiently for him to take lead, he gave another bark before bolting down the trail.

A moment later Malia was hot on his heels with Liam and Hayden taking up the rear. He had been on a few runs with Malia since moving back, but this was the first time they had run like this. Both fully shifted and not holding back. It reminded him of running with his family as a kid. Only instead of chasing after his mother while she was a wolf, it was his turn to take lead. It felt good.

Malia nipped at his tail as she caught up to him, both barking and giving short howls as they raced down the winding trail. It was one of the more difficult ones in the preserve and no one ever came near it except them, so they were in no danger of being seen by humans as they ran. Not that it would matter if they were, Liam and Hayden could easily claim that they were their pets out for a run.

Derek kept his ears trained on the sound of the two teens running behind them. They were keeping pace for the most part, though as they approached the lake he could tell they were getting tired. He slowed down as they reached the lake, making them run a lap around it before leading the way to the little picnic area that Mason and Corey were parked beside.

He came to a stop a few feet away from the chimera and human and flopped down to his stomach to watch the other wolves and coyote run up beside him. Malia was panting happily as she came to flip on the ground beside him. Liam and Hayden were breathing hard, but didn't seem any worse for the ware as they stumbled to a stop nearby.

"That... was intense..." Liam said as he struggled to get his breathing under control. "You do this every morning?" He asked breathlessly, looking to Derek.

Derek huffed in response before standing and making his way over to the picnic table that Mason had set his clothes on. He faced away from them as he shifted back. "I run to the lake, do two laps, then run back to the parking lot." He explained as he got dressed, trying not to laugh at the smell of embarrassment coming from the teens at his being naked around them.

Once he had pants on he turned to face them again as he continued to get dressed. "I was thinking we could go for a run every weekend. Then work on your ability to control the shift." When he turned around he found Hayden sitting on the ground having a staring contest with Malia, who was still in her coyote form.

"I'm down with that." Hayden said, still staring into Malia's eyes like she was the most fascinating things she'd ever seen. Malia won their little contest by licking Hayden's face and making her laugh.

"Yeah, I can go for that. Are we still going for pizza after?" Liam asked as he took a bottle of water from Mason.

Derek snorted a laugh at that. "Yes, we'll still go for pizza. You two did good." He said, coming to pat Liam on the shoulder as he downed half his bottle of water. "Come on, let's go." 

Everyone piled into the SUV together to head back to where the other cars were parked. Malia stayed a coyote and flopped across the young beta's laps to save room (read: So they could pet her) on the short drive. Once they were back at the loft with their pizza they discussed how things were going at school, how they were handing their abilities, and how they can better work together in the event another threat befalls Beacon Hills.

Everyone went home that night with a better sense of what it means to be part of the pack, and Derek was left with a stronger sense of belonging. When he told Stiles how the day had gone over skype that night, Stiles told him he was proud of him. He went to sleep that night feeling the best he had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
